Tomato Bastard
by Mi Tomato
Summary: How is it possible? They only had sex once! Story rated for cursing, mpreg, and sexual content...and France acting kinda like a rapist  but no actually raping takes place in this story Read it or the curse of Russia will be upon you, no better yet, Iggy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so don't hate! If you don't like OOC-ness then get the HELL over it! I think I did, in the words of Iggy, Bloody good for an American! :-} I am gonna get help though for upcoming chapters, cause, like I said, this is my first story. Check out my friend Sy-Fy Chick. She is gonna update Down South soon, but let's get to THIS story.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia! (God Damn It!)

"No! This isn't possible!" I threw the test across the room at the mirror, 'I can't believe it! We only did it once.'

~~One Month Ago~~

** '**What the HELL am I doing in Spain's room?' I didn't realize how much my head hurt until now, but I forget my throbbing head when I notice I'm curled up against someone's chest and I only have boxers on. "Spain! Why the hell are we in bed together? What happened last night?"

"Ja, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! Lovi, you look like a tomato! So cute~" When he said that I punched him in the chest, hard.

"Answer me, DAMNIT!" Why was I still sitting with this asshole? I jumped up and totally am not blush like a school girl cause I realized I am only wearing boxers in front of Spain. Bastards!

"Lovi, don't you remember?" What the hell? Was he smiling! I answer with a glare. "Well we out to eat and…you got a little drunk…and we made love!"

I look at his face for any indication that he was lying, anything. But I already know he isn't. That was that, I had sex with Spain.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" No! I wasn't gonna cry in front of him!

I jump up and run to my room down the hall. I knew I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, so I locked my door and let them flow. Spain knocked but I refused to let him in, to see me like… this! He apparently has the master key though.

"Oh! What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in his voice. God Damn-it! He was watching with wide, green eyes cry into the tomato pillow he got for me when I was young.

"Get the hell out, Bastardo!" I couldn't let him find out why I was crying.

"Lovi, I… Oh my gosh… Lovi… Were you a virgin?" I feel him sit down on my bed. Why can't he go away? Can't he see I don't want to see him? I wanted to yell and curse at him to leave but my voice is to raw from crying it only comes out a pathetic squeak, so I try kicking him in the head instead. He catches my kick and places my foot back on the bed.

I sit up revealing my very red, puffy eyes and manage to get out, "Leave! Please!"

Looking very shocked that I actually said please he responded, "If that is what you want, then I will go make some lunch. Spaghetti perhaps?" Then he leaves me there, all alone, with no one. So I sit there and cry myself to sleep.

I finally wake up, having been asleep for awhile. I get up, get dressed, and walk down stairs. I had already decided that I wouldn't cry anymore. I reach the kitchen and am hugged (more like ambushed) by Spain.

"Lovi, are you alright? I was worried!" I pulled away and grumbled a 'yeah'. "Are you hungry?" I have to admit, I'm starving! I sit down and hope Spain didn't notice me flinch. I hadn't realized how sore I really was.

He gives me a knowing smile. "Lovi, I think we should talk."

"About what?" I know exactly what but honestly I don't want to talk about that, I want to forget about it. But he wouldn't let me.

"About **us**!" God Damn-it!

"There is nothing to talk about! We… did it, now let's forget about it!" Oh no. I looked up and saw the hurt in his big, green eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

Oh god. Why can't I answer him? I already know why. The reason I was so upset earlier wasn't just because we had sex, it was because although I would never admit it, I always have had a crush on Spain. And then we had sex and I can't even remember it! So I just looked away until he grabbed my chin.

"Spain! What the hell, tomato bast-nghnmm!" Me and Spain were kissing and, god, it felt good! I leaned in a little deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue entrance into my mouth. Suddenly he pulled away and smiled.

"Aw, Lovi! I knew you liked me~"

"Tomato Bastard." I say quietly and dig into my spaghetti.

**Sorry, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be! Please review honestly, but do remember it is my first fan-fiction so suggestions are a good idea. The next chapter will be WAY better! Oh and I hope to post the next chapter within the next week and 3 days! :-]**


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter was so short, I hope this chapter is better.

Special thanks to **Silan Haye** (for giving me a super good idea) and the other people who reviewed! More people should review!

This chapter I had my co-author SyFy-Chick. If anything is wrong with it blame her! Just kidding it is probably my fault!

I glanced out the window near me as Antonio chatted up our taxis driver. I tried my best to ignore him, trying to hide my annoyance as he spoke fluently in French (He so needs to stop hanging out with France).

It has been over a month since _it _happened, and we started dating. Being Spain's boyfriend isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, and it was actually pretty damn fun. He was always there, that irritating smile of his plastered on, going on about this or that absentmindedly until I contemplate strangling him to death. Then he goes and surprises me, kissing me on my forehead, treating me like some jewel… it was kind of unnerving.

Overall, things were going perfectly. I was dating the man I… cared about, and we got along pretty well. Of course, good things never last.

We pulled up to our hotel, Toni handing some money to our taxis driver with a grin. I hopped out, glaring around at mind surroundings. Of course the first major meeting we go to since getting together had to be held in France (the country you sick bastards!). I always hated it here, the place just made me queasy from the thought of it.

"Honhonhon! Little Lovi, did you and Antonio just arrive here? Together?" I cringed as I heard this, preparing to make a dash for the front door. My escape was cut off as France threw an over me and Toni, laughing obnoxiously. _What the hell was he doing here? _I thought, cursing angrily at the frilly wino bastard.

France quirked an eyebrow as the question left me, his face screwing up into a 'no derp' expression, "Why am I, France, in France at the Hotel where the meeting I'm hosting a meeting?" He laughed out as I turned red.

He smirked pulling us closer to him, "A better question would be what are you and Lil' Lovi doing together at night? Honhon, for your sakes I hope you two use protection. We wouldn't want you to become enceinte- excusez-moi, pregnant."

THE HELL? I whipped towards him, glaring, mouth practically foaming in rage. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a MAN! How the fuck can I get pregnant, you idiot?" Was this creeper on crack? He couldn't possibly have just said something so stupid.

That was the last straw. I jerk away from him, dragging Spain and my bag away sprinting towards the hotel. As we run I hear France laughing, the bastard commenting on our rush to get to the hotel room. My face has to be burning red, but strangely Spain doesn't comment, though he's always laughing and joking about my blushing.

As we dash into the room, I slam it shut, throwing my luggage halfway across the room stomping in. I glance back at Spain, noticing a confused expression slapped on his face.

"Lovi… is everything alright?" he asked softly, coming up to me. I jerked away from him when he went to wrap his arms around me, cussing him out halfheartedly. I couldn't really manage the same fire in my words as usual, my mind working furiously. Nothing was fucking right.

"Y-yeah… Just out of curiosity, did you use a, uh, condom when we… did it?" I blush viciously, glaring at the wall. This was stupid, there was no way in hell I was pregnant! How could I be so stupid? Yeesh, the French bastard was probably just messing with me… it couldn't possibly be that I was pregnant.

Antonio's face scrunched up in thought, pulling back to lean against him despite my pitiful protests. "Ummm… come to think about it, I don't think we did… Lovi, what is all this about?" My mind zoned out, not really hearing him. Could it be…? Am I… pregnant? "Are you alright? Lovi?"

"Hmmm…" I turn to look up at his worried-filled green eyes, snapping from my thoughts. I scowl at him, "Oh.. Yeah, w-why wouldn't I be, b-bastardo?" Before he can reply, I jerk away, telling him I'm going to take a quick shower. I dash, into the bathroom, panic coursing through me.

_Just calm down… Your getting worked up over nothing, _I think to myself, letting the warm water of my shower calm me down.

Could I really be pregnant? We did only have sex once, but…. It did kind of make sense that a male nation could get pregnant. They had to represent the female population somehow, right? It's just too complicated, I mean, we aren't human, so who knew what could happen?

_ Wait! I don't have any signs of being pregnant, so I can't be!_ I smile. That was that then. France was just being an ass, there was no way I was pregnant.

~~~The Next Day~~~

I wake up, muttering groggily, my stomach aching painfully. I glance over at the bright red numbers of the bedside clock, throwing a pillow over my head, cursing. 5:45 is way to god-damned early! The sun wasn't even up yet, so there was no way in hell I was gonna be!

I roll around, cuddling into Spain's side (what he doesn't know won't embarrass me) trying to fall back to sleep. Suddenly, my stomach lurches, and I throw back the covers, stumbling through the pitch dark room to the bathroom.

I cling to the toilet, barely making it before I begin to hurl, emptying my stomach in little spasms. After several god awful moments, I feel arms wrap around me, a gentle hand stroking my back reassuringly.

"Oh, mierda… Are you all right Lovi?" I turn towards him, wiping at my mouth in disgust, preparing to yell at him that I was anything but fucking fine. I stop, noticing the soft concern in his eyes.

"Y-yeah… yeah.." I mumble quietly, crawling back into bed. Spain crawls in next to me, cradling me close to him, singing quietly to me like he use to when I was still young.

As the morning passes, I end up puking several more times, my nausea never really leaving me. I glare at the room, wanting to curl up in a corner and die. _Ugh! Maybe I am pregnant… _I immediately want to kick myself for even thinking such a thing. I COULDN'T BE PREGNANT! France was just messing around! …but what if he wasn't?

In the end I decide to take a pregnancy test. I mean, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like I could actually be pregnant, right? I was just doing it… just cause..

Spain glances back at me pityingly. I felt myself grow red-faced, scowling in annoyance. I sure as hell didn't want his pity, even if it was justified. "Lovi… you sure you don't want to go to the meeting?" he asked, rushing to get dressed so he wouldn't be late for the meeting. Again.

I quirked an eyebrow, smiling sarcastically at him, "Sure! Let me go to the meeting and throw-up on everything!" Is he seriously that stupid? Oh, yep, forgot.

"That's the spirit!" he beamed, his hand mussing my hair. I glared, jerking out of his hands, blushing. Dip-shit bastardo…

"No!" I scream at him annoyed, still in a god awful mood (more so than usual). Finally he shrugs, leaving only after several minutes of badgering me to make sure I'd be alright. Damn, it wasn't like I was an infant.

Once he was gone, I get up and quickly cleanup and get dressed. I toss on my favorite hoodie and a pair of sunglasses, dashing out of the hotel hoping none of the other nations saw me. After several minutes of struggling to read the French signs, I finally stumble upon a drugstore.

I glance around nervously, not exactly sure what I was checking for. I walk around, going to the feminine products section, my face burning. I didn't know what it was about this aisle, but it always made me so goddamned nervous.

_Shit… which type am I supposed to buy…? _I glance around at all the types, not sure which type to buy. After several I minutes I just pick out a couple of random tests. When I get to the counter, I try my best to ignore the questioning looks the cashier was throwing me and pay, blushing the whole time.

_What? Hasn't she ever seen someone in a hoodie buy a lot of pregnancy test before? Asshole… _I think quietly to myself, running as fast as humanly (inhumanly?) possible back to the hotel, not really paying attention to the stares I attracted from pedestrians.

I slam my hotel room's door close, locking myself into the bathroom. I hesitantly pull out the pregnancy test, worry winding through me. I waited not so patiently, the five minutes for the test results to pop up dragging on for eternity.

"Please be negative, please be negative, please be NEGATIVE!" I chanted to myself, fear creeping into my stomach. I scowled, annoyed with my own stupidity, "What am I worrying about? Of course it will be negative. Why did I even do this? Of course I'm not pregnant! I'll just read the test and move on with my life…"

I open my eyes, looking at the tests, not a doubt in my mind that I was just overreacting. France was being an ass, and I was still normal.

**~POSITIVE~**

"NO! This isn't possible!" I stare wide at the test, chucking at the mirror, "I can't believe it! T-this can't be happening… We only did it once…"

_This couldn't happen! I refuse to believe it.. What was Spain gonna… No! Spain can't find out! B-but what if he does? Would he still love me? Would… Would he leave me? _ I think, tears welling up. It was just too painful to think about. I sob quietly on the bathroom floor, panicking, till I fall into an uneasy sleep.

** That was… yeah. ****I hope that was good. And I need some help. I can't decide whether Romano should tell Spain he is pregnant or not. It is so hard!**

**Oh and me and my friends have a bet, so if anyone wants to tell me there favorite Hetalia pairing either add it to your review or PM it, THANKS!**

** ~Please review!~**

**(PS) I didn't add translations all the words are pretty obvious!**

**(PSS) France is a perve!**

**(PSS…S?) I WILL ALWAYS LOVE PASTA! :-]**


	3. Chapter 3

** My worst nightmare has come true! I am sad to inform you that due to my mother deciding to monitor my profile and story, I have to stop writing Tomato Bastard! I can't continue it under a new account cause my mom can check that on the computer. **

**I will be writing a new story soon about Hungary and Prussia. It is not allowed to have any cuss words or sexual references! I apologize! If anyone wants to take my story and continue it don't hesitate, cause it would be tragic if Romano and Spain don't have their baby. Just please don't make the story to crack-ish. **

** Thanks for reading! :-/**


End file.
